vandread scarlet reboot
by lighting toa
Summary: What if there was a race that could unite all the others(new races and a new protagonist)


chapter 1 rise of the toas

the last thing i remember was a bright light then i was in the darkness what seemed like a few minutes. I heard someone calling my name. meia. when i woke meia was shaking me thank grandma that u woke up she said with tears in her eyes. how long was I out meia. i don't know ash. when I found u were unconscious. meia what the hell happened to the ship. i think the ship was changed by the sudden release of energy from the paksis. so thats what happened. ash what's wrong. meia its nothing just a little shocked at what the paksis did said ash looking around. is everyone else alright. yeah they went up to see the captain. lets go ash. OK said ash tiredly. as they walked over to meias dread ash suddenly felt something wash over him. when it did ash lost control of his monster energy letting out a small wave that cracked the crystal that covered the floor and the walls. meia did not notice this and kept walking when they got to the dread meia and ash jumped in. when the hatch came down the engine roared to life then they left that part of the they got to the bridge they went to see the captain. after meia told her what happened they were dismissed. ash what are going to do now. i was thinking about taking a shower meia.

xxx

ash's room

dammit today was tiring said ash jumping into his hammock. ash leaned over and tapped the wall next to the hammock bringing up a menu of options. he tapped the clock 11:45 then tapped the wall again to turn the lights off. the next morning the ships alarm was going off. when ash got to the bridge meia,dita,jura and barnett were there and still in their pj's jura was wearing a pink silk nightgown. dita was wearing pink top and pink pajama pants. barnett was wearing shorts and a blue shirt. meia was wearing a long blue t-shirt ash was wearing a black t shirt and black boxers. what's going on bc. well besides the fact that the ship won't move it looks like we are being targeted as an enemy. while they were talking ash began to notice that he seemed to be giving off more monster energy than usual. he could tell by the the others trying to stay away. ash then noticed a small flash in the distance. then a large laser hit the ships shield causing the ship to shake. launch all the dreads commanded magno. ash come help launch the dreads. lets get dressed first said barnett. a few minutes later they were dressed and running towards the hanger. when they got to the hanger the girls ran off to get into their dreads. ash began to help load them with ammo. while ash was preparing the dreads for launch his chest began to burn. after he finished the burning had become unbearable. underneath his shirt the symbol for lightning appeared shortly after a strange pattern of that looked like the lines circuit boards began to run up and down his body. ash are u ok. i'm fine meia all of u go out and protect the ship he said through gasps. ash dita said unsure before getting into her dread. a few minutes after they launched the space between the lines on ash's skin was filled in with a black material that formed to his body the lines stopped at the base of his neck. his eyes then started to glow red. the symbol that was on his chest changed into a black circle with the symbol for lighting in the then formend a white of a sudden more monster energy flooded out of ash`s body. the monster energy then encased him in a vortex of black energy. when it subsided where ash was standing a large robot skeleton had appeared. after about five minutes more black energy covered the skeleton and armor appeared. the armor then changed color to black and yellow. the lower arms, chest plate, middle of the legs and lastly the the helmet are lower legs and the boots are black. the core appeared in the center of the chest. under the helmet the eyes glowed to life. what in the hell was that. bringing his hand up to his head to hear a bang. He then looked at his hands to find out that that they had turned to metal. HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE U DOING IN THE SHIP. Ash then turned his head to look at parfet. its me ash parfet. no way that's u i thought u didnt have a monster form. I thought the same thing parfet. ash then moved his head to the left to cracked his neck, hey do that again yelled parfet. he repeated what he did before. now hold still she said climbing up arm to his shoulder then to his neck. she could then see the all the different wires and pipes that allowed him to move his neck. what kind of robot are u. i'm a toa parfet. a toa then why does your core look different. i have no idea parfet. he then put his hands on his head. i can hear the all the coms.

he then heard dita screaming. ash got on his feet. his head hit the hangers roof. he then started walking towards the hangers opening. parfet open the hangers doors. i can`t let a person into space. don't forget parfet i`m a neathin. now open the hanger. alright lets go said parfet opening the hanger doors. he then began to run the best he could and jumped out into space. captain i sent out an reinforcement. parfet who did u send out. i sent ash out. parfet i thought his dread was destroyed. it was but now he doesn't need a dread buzam. what do u mean parfet. just look out the window. the crew that was on the bridge then looked out the the large window. meia look behind you. meia turned her head around to see a giant robot. what the hell is that. that's ash meia. parfet what are u talking about ash doesn't have a monster form. well he has one now meia. lighting domain he said putting his hand a sphere of blue lighting formed in front of his hand. it then expanded until it surrounded the enemy. then lightning struck all of the remaining enemies completely destroying them. after the all explosions died down the sphere of lighting dreads begin to return to the nirvana. when ash returned he reverted back to his human form. meia, dita, jura and barrette walked did u do that. apparently the core in my chest activated that's how jura. when did u get the core. i guess i must have bonded with it without knowing jura. i'm going back to my room. later ash.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

later that night in ash's room

ash dream

**so the last of the toa have a threatening voice. witch one said a different voice. the toa's name is EVO the lighting guardian. so that means its time to wake toxic the first dark toa. yes then an image of an green and black armored dark toa. flashed into view.**That`s it for the

first chapter. This is my first fanfic so please keep the flames to a minimum Thanks for reading~lighting toa


End file.
